What Laid in that Millennium Snow
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: Athena Wryheart Von Hellsing. A quiet servant of Hellsing, she thought to be the last of her breed. So she adopted the name Hellsing and went to war in 1944, win against her foes. She wandered around and met the foe's own Captain. How will she fair?


**What Laid in that Millennium Snow**

_Werewolves,_  
_Like snowflakes,_  
_Are different from each other;_  
_Not one is similar._  
_But are we really that different?_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. I only own the base plot of this story and the original character.**_

* * *

The snow was thick that 1944 winter in Warsaw, Poland. The war was over, bodies littered the ground; staining the white snow a scarlet red. A single figure rose from the snow, her breath quickly turning into a white steam, heaving from her blistered red lips. She could taste the iron flavored liquid mixing in with her saliva. While cursing to herself from the pain and shivering from standing still, she decided to move to a better place for shelter. Her body protested harshly from her movement as she growled in pain.

She glanced down to her right leg, and saw her blood seeping through the her thick army green pants, grumbling she laid aside her rifle against a nearby tree, engaged with one last bullet. She set down her heavy back packs, she rolled her shoulders and her body was happy for the unburdening of the extra weight. Taking out the first aid kit, she pulled out some adhesive bandages to at least stop most of the bleeding. When she finished, her blood had already soaked through, she cursed under breath. Putting down the lapels that protect her face, following taking off her helmet, her hair tumbling from it's hold under the helmet, to wipe the sweat off her brow. If it wasn't for her dirty, tangled, blood stained blonde hair; blood stained uniform; blistered lips, and flushed dry skin. She might have looked quite stunning to the eye.

Her M-43 service jacket wasn't doing it's job, by protecting her from the cutting winter winds, due to the bullet holes and battle cuts the jacket received. Pulling off the M-43 jacket, exposing the Ike jacket she wore underneath, had puncture holds and blood stains. She could feel the bullets that had peirce her jacket move around the edge of the liner. She wasn't to worried about the bullets when they struck her, since none of them were silver. She lifted the liner, letting the cold metal escape, along with letting the cold winter to enter against her burning skin. She glanced over her gear, she had already used both of her grenades, lost both her bayonet and boot knife. Her M40 Pistol that she stole from a dead soldier had already spent it's bullets and second clip she had found. She removed all straps and carrier pouches for the smaller items and dropped them in the snow. The only thing she had left to use besides the single bullet loaded gun, was the two swords she always carried inside her rolled up wool sleeping bag. Unrolling the arm length bag, two equally long blades were exposed. She smiled as she rolled up her jacket sleeve to attach each one to her elbow, when finally equipped, she pull the sleeves over the upper part of the brace to keep her arms warm. The pistol grip in her hands caused her build up a sweat. Leaving the gear that she no longer needed, along with the gun; she trudged through the snow till she heard voices ahead of her. Adrenaline rushed through her body, the only thing carrying it along as she hoped that she could return home soon to the comfort of her warm bed. She trudged through the knee deep snow to see four people in long green coats appear in her vision. Exhausted from the previous ongoing battles and the bitter winter cold that froze her body to the bone, she tumbled to her knees, following her upper body into the snow, just feet away from them.

The tallest of the small group, turned his head see the fallen woman. The other soldiers spoke in thick German, demanding something and then raised their guns, threatening to fire at the woman as they approached her. She heard the crunching of their feet as the three drew near leaving the taller man behind to observe. She raised herself to her knees, flicking her eyes to the guns. She gave a low, dangerous growl, as she quickly rose to her feet, more adrenaline gave her the energy to move. Her body still protested, but when shots were fired, she dodged with a sudden quickness.

She had moved to the right of the soldier that was closest to her, raised her left sword, and sliced one of the soldier's arms dropping the gun. As he screamed in pain, she easily removed his head with her free right sword. The other two fired at her and she moved the body of their fallen comrade to take their bullets, shoving him towards them, but before she could do any further damage, the tallest soldier merely kicked the body and her away with no problem, sending her to slam into a far away tree. "State your name, girl, or we **will kill** you," snapped one of the two shorter soldiers.

"Athena Wryheart Von Hellsing, you mindless pigs!" she snarled back in reply.

"A Hellsing, huh? Captain, permission to slaughter her?" asked the second soldier.

The taller man, now known as Captain, gave a nod of approval. "Too bad for you, girl," said the first soldier, the one who demanded her name.

"**Wanna bet**?" Athena asked, a sudden twitch flowing through her body.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at her actions as she snapped off her sword's braces, sinking them into the ground. Her breathing became heavier and growls erupted from her throat. Her eyes flashed a menacing gold glow, her bones popped and her body began to bulk up. Her face became distorted and in an instant, she erupted out of her army regalia she wore into a black furred wolf. The men rose their guns and begun firing once more, then in a quick movement, she had one of the men in her terrible jaws screaming for mercy. She crushed his head like an egg, his blood gushing from her pearly jaws.

The Captain took a step forward. "You're going to fight her, Captain?" asked the only remaining soldier besides the Captain. He nodded, not speaking a word. He looked at her curiously; her snarls echoed through the wilds around them. That's when he saw her bleeding hind leg.

He coax to her, which caused her ears to perk, "What is it you want, Nazi pig?" She growled.

He smirked as she launched; trying to bite him, but he easily kicked her wounded leg, sending her falling back, letting an anguished cry of pain. Her body was screaming in pain and she continued to push herself, but she knew she was starting to slow down. The Captain drew closer to her, readying himself for a second assault from the female werewolf. He kicked her again sending her sprawling out into the snow.

Athena transformed back to her human form, sadly, she was now bare naked, Athena slump to the snow covered ground for coverage. She weakly got to her left knee, trying to stand with her right so she can run. Her right arm drape over her chest and her left hand over her lower privatel part, still shaken from her tried body. Athena cursed at herself trying to stand again only to have herself fall face first into the snow.

The Captain watched her struggle to get away with curious intent. The Captain coax to her again, her eyes averted to him, "What is it now. We're **enemies**. Are we not supposed to_ kill _each other?" She stated in a harsh snarl.

Captain raised an eyebrow at her, then he shook his head. She gave him a questionable look. HE glanced to the soldier.

"Oh! I got it, sir!" Explained the soldier still having his finger on the trigger, ready to fire at her.

Athena lowered her head watching the other soldier with unease."We'll be taking you prisoner, now, [1]Fräulein. " Said the gun trigger finger happy soldier.

"You and what army." Snapped Athena.

"The Captain." He argued back.

Athena looked at him and then smirked, "Like hell I will." She said, readying herself for another strike. The Captain peered at her from the overcasting shadows of his hat. He grunted to the soldier.

"Yes, sir!" He said and rushed up hitting Athena hard in the leg with the butt of the gun, causing her to scream, followed by hitting her hard in the side of the head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

_Fifty Years Later_

_

* * *

_

Athena woke up from her dream, "My my. Has it been that long already?" She said as she yawned.

She swept her legs out from her cot to have her feet touch the cold metal of the current base. She dressed in her regalia of the Millennium that she was given. She locked her small bunker and briskly walked through the corridors to reach the command room upon seeing the Major, the Dok, Schrödinger, and the Captain.

As one soldier was leaving, stopped, snapped his feet together, he saluted sharply to greet her entry of the room, "[2]Sieg Heil! [3]Obersturmführer Wryheart!" He greeted.

She saluted back to the soldier and continued forward to stand next to the Captain. "Sieg Heil, Herr Major." She said and saluted to him.

"Ah. Good morning, Ms. Athena. Sleep well?" Asked the Major.

"Yes. Has it been fifty years already, sir?" She asked.

"Ah that it has, fräulein. That it has." Said the Major with a smirk turning away.

Athena glanced to the Captain, "Fifty years since that time I met you, Captain. I am **glad** for that occasion." She said.

He gave a nod, he would never speak it, but he was too.

* * *

_**Mini Glossary **_

[1] **Fräuliein**- Young girl or unmarried woman

[2] **Sieg Heil**- Hail victory

[3] **Obersturmführer Wryheart**- First Lieutenant Wryheart

**_I redone a good bit of this, thanks to a great and wonderful person that I love dearly. My Beta and sweetheart, Iyasu Destiny. Thanks Sweetheart. Everyone enjoy and r&r._**


End file.
